Germans Love F-ing in Wells
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: s5-ep1: 'Vegas' Francis gets stuck in a well with Otto. What really went on in that well? Gay stuff.


Just my stupid filthy imagination running. | (• ◡•)| I dont have a beta so..expect mistakes.

* * *

Francis had fallen behind on some jobs he was supposed to do at the Grotto. He was on his way to fence off a well he forgot to take care of a week ago. He was talking to Otto on a static-y walkie-talkie, and he couldn't understand anything.

"I can't hear you, Otto. There's too much static. And yelling won't help." The walkie-talkie buzzed back, but barely anything was audible. "Yes, Otto, I know about the well. I was gonna fence it off last week. I just didn't get around to it," he said into the walkie-talkie. The machine buzzed back and Francis replied as he stepped away from his truck. "Otto I can't hear you. I will fence off the well as soon as I find it," Francis said before yelling as he fell into the hidden whole of the well. He had fallen in the small space of the well, landing face to face with Otto.

"Can you hear me now," asked Otto with a frown.

The space was so small they were literally standing with their backs against the wall, noses touching.

Otto tried to scream for help but all it did was put Francis in a bad mood. "Otto, please! No one can hear you. This is not productive. Can we jus...can we just think for a second?" Francis exhaled deeply.

Otto stared daggers at Francis.

"Don't you ever blink," asked Francis?

"Maybe I blink at the precise moment that you blink!"

"That is ridiculous! How could you possibly know that?"

"Why don't you spend less time worrying about my blinking and more time fencing up wells!? Germans hate dying in wells!"

"Fine! If you are so unhappy with the work I do around here, then I quit!"

They both struggled until they were able to turn around so their backs were against each other.

It had been a couple hours and the sky had darkened.

Francis sighed and apologized. "...you were right. This is my fault."

"You're smart, you're a hard worker...if falling down a well every once in a while is the price I must pay to have you, so be it."

"Thanks, Otto" Francis said with a smile.

Suddenly Otto was all over Francis. Smothering him with kisses.

Francis pushed Otto off. "Otto! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Francis, I thought we were having a moment."

"No, Otto! I'm not gay."

"Yes you are, Francis," Otto replied.

"No. I'm not"

"Then why are you hard," asked Otto, eyeing Francis's crotch.

"You just caught me off guard," pouted Francis, attempting to cross his arms but gave up when he realized there wasn't enough room.

"It's ok, Francis. No one will have to know," assured Otto with a smile.

"No, Otto I'm not gay," said Francis as he struggled to turn around and turn his back to Otto.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Francis wondered if he had made Otto mad. He was about to turn around to say something when Otto pinned him to the wall he was already leaning on.

Before Francis could protest Otto said something. "It's ok Francis, you will like it."

Otto reached around and snaked his hand down Francis's really tight pants. Francis retort was muffled by his own groan of pleasure. It felt too good to have Otto's heavy thick hand touching him.

He abandoned all shame as he started moaning Otto's name when Otto starting rubbing his balls.

"Oh Otto!" Francis began to turn around to face Otto and Otto pulled his hand back to give him a chance. When he had fully turned around he started kissing Otto with force and urgency. Otto had stopped touching him and he was really horny.

"Otto, pull down your pants," panted Francis. They both undid their pants and pulled them off along with their underwear down to their knees. Francis grabbed Otto's and his penis and rubbed them together in his hand. Otto howled like seal and Francis kept his eyes on the two cocks in his hand, begging to release.

"Unh!...Otto..!..let's touch dicks," panted Francis.

They each grabbed their own dick and rubbed the head of their dick with the other one. That's all it took and they were both coming all over themselves and the well walls.

They leaned back catching their breaths afterwards. Suddenly it felt really quiet between them and Francis felt awkward with his dick still hanging out so he tucked it back in and avoided eye contact with Otto.

Lucky for them it was only a couple seconds later when their wives found them.

* * *

(◠‿◠)


End file.
